


Not in the Bingo Books

by wyteeth (NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, same age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo/pseuds/wyteeth
Summary: Name, age, height, weight, specialties were all things found in a Bingo Book entry. Secondary gender? Most would just assume any ninja worthy to be written in would have to be an Alpha. Iruka just had to be the Omega that proves them wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this when I was cleaning up my files. I completely forgot I wrote this... huh.

Iruka is seven when he finds out that he is an omega.

It starts with heat in the early morning, which should have been a cool, autumn day but instead the boy found himself sweating between his sheets. He's nervous, and a little scared, as most children usually are when things deviate from their normal.

His mother comes in to wake him up only to find her son on the floor with his shirt off, red faced, and smelling a light sweetness that told her that her beloved son is an omega.

She's put off at first; both she and her husband are betas, continuing a long line of them and thinking it strange that only now their family is receiving something different, an omega child. Quickly, she pushes these thoughts away and carries her son to the shower to lower his temperature, if only a little.

* * *

 

Iruka is ten when he loses his parents.

His base omega instincts cry out at the loss of protection, the loss of safety. All he truly remembers from that night is an angry miasma of chakra and darkness. When he came to his senses the following morning of the Kyuubi attack, he gets a stiff announcement from a masked nin telling him his parents died for the village.

With no one to fend off the ignorant teasing of his school mates or the hushed whispers of the adults, Iruka is exposed to the cruelty of not only being an orphan, but an unclaimed omega at that.

It sickens him when he overhears a seedy looking man tell his friend that "someone should mate that little one soon before he's sterile". Iruka is disgusted of himself for the first time.

The other students in the Academy don't smell like anything, not anymore.

It's the fourth year and those who managed to stick through to the end are taking their genin exams that bright morning.

By this point, covering your scent and disguising your secondary gender is like a habit now. Iruka does not want to remember the horror stories he's read of omegas being taken hostage and used as breeding stock, especially when they hold a kekkei genkai.

* * *

 

Iruka is eleven when he becomes genin.

The hitai-ate is tied securely around his forehead and though he wants to come off strong and intimidating, almost like an alpha, he can't help the goofy smile that climbs his face. He decides to treat himself to some ramen as a congratulations.

Inside of Ichirakus, where it was usually empty, Iruka sees a silver-haired boy tucked into the farthest stool from him. He immediately recognizes the boy as Hatake Kakashi, the son of the disgraced White Fang. Usually keeping to himself and having a healthy dose of sympathy within him, Iruka leaves the boy alone since the Hatake had lost all his loved ones just a few years ago, the last being Namikaze Minato during the Kyuubi Attack.

Iruka ends up going for sushi afterwards.

* * *

 

After that first (one-sided) meeting, Iruka starts seeing the silver haired boy everywhere, almost as if he's only started to notice his presence now.

Which is ridiculous considering that he always knew of the boy, just not actually seen him in the flesh on an almost daily basis as he is doing now.

Iruka usually sees him by the missions desk, alone, and wearing a stony mask of indifference that Iruka has to wonder just what is going through that silver haired head of his.

Other times, Hatake Kakashi's eyes look like that of a dead fish.

Iruka thinks he's discreet with his glances towards the last Hatake while picking up his team's mission scroll but nearly all the chuunin in the room have bets on when Hatake will finally crack. They all know that Hatake knows he's being watched, it's only a matter of time before he does something about it. The chuunin all agree that the masked kid needed more of a break than being demoted down to just A and B rank missions.

* * *

 

Iruka is finishing up with his daily training when Hatake Kakashi first talks to him.

It was a humid summer day, Iruka's team was on break for a week since their sensei had a mission from the Hokage to complete. With not much else to do, Iruka spent most of his free time training.

"You're an omega." A boyish voice on the cusp of puberty states behind (above?) him and Iruka flinches.

Iruka thought he had been alone but that was just obviously proved wrong. After getting over the initial shock, he pulls out a kunai and drops to a defensive position like a good ninja was supposed to do when ambushed. His gut churns with readying chakra as Iruka examines his attacker.

Konoha hitai-ate, a masked face, and gravity defying hair.

As Kakashi leaps down from his tree branch Iruka lets out a sigh while stabbing the kunai into the training post next to him. He wasn't any sensor but he should have at least been able to pick up Kakashi's presence this close to him. That or the Hatake was just that good.

"Wait, what did you say?" Iruka finally responds after realizing what the boy told him earlier.

It wasn't every day that the prodigious Hatake Kakashi went out of his way to speak to someone anyways.

Iruka is levelled with a blank, grey-eyed stare, "You're an omega. I can smell you."

Heat fills the brunette's cheeks at the blunt statement, "W-well, of course I am! My sensei is out for the week so we don't have any missions."

It is considered rude to actively try to smell someone since scent can literally help you discover your mate. It was a very private thing that people should normally ask before doing. That, and Iruka got the bristling feeling inside him whenever people took it upon themselves to point out the obvious; it wasn't like Iruka was ashamed of being an omega or anything, he just hated it when it marked him as a social topic for anyone to use.

Iruka gets the feeling that the Hatake isn't one to follow social norms. In fact, most high ranking ninja don't.

"Ninja should always hide their scent. It leaves a trail and makes it easier to track them." Kakashi lectures, as if it was the most basic thing in the world.

"But we're in the village. Don't tell me you're paranoid about your scent even in the village?" Iruka nearly yells at the other boy, who is the same age but has such a dark look in his eyes that are akin to a veteran soldier; an expression that shouldn't be on a young boy's face .

After receiving silence as a reply, "You know what, considering who you are, I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"And who am I?" Comes a snooty retort.

Kakashi has a hip leaning against the tree he was in earlier, his single eyebrow arching with his question while Iruka stood there sweating. Iruka realizes his frazzled look was kind of embarrassing.

"...You're an alpha." Iruka flushes again with the words.

It wasn't like it was hard to tell, considering the boy's broader shoulders and more defined muscle mass. He is definitely going to grow up to be one hell of an alpha, especially with his skills and added Sharingan.

"That's new," A snort, "Usually people say Sharingan Kakashi or the Copy Cat Nin."

Iruka interjects with, "Or just Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yeah. 'Or just Hatake Kakashi'."

The boy's words weren't warm by any means but Iruka felt that it was softer than when he first spoke to him. A warm breeze slides through the two of them as the sun sets behind the brunette.

Iruka notes how long he's been out here and wonders how long Kakashi was up in that tree. Had he been watching him? Why? Hatake Kakashi was very much an enigma, his thoughts, motives, and even his diction could be picked apart and examined under a microscope. The brunette thinks Hatake wouldn't like that very much.

"Um," Iruka fidgets as an awkward silence settles between them.

"You're right, though. I'm an alpha."

Kakashi is suddenly much closer and Iruka holds in a gasp. The boy isn't much taller, not at this age, but he's easily an inch or two above the brunette. Iruka flicks his eyes upwards and meets stormy grey. An intake of breath and Iruka catches the smell of an incoming storm with hints of an animal. Wolf? Dog?

"Hey! You're not hiding your scent either!" Completely disregarding their proximity, Iruka yells at the boy in anger. What a hypocrite!

Kakashi only stares down at him, his eyes becoming a shade darker. Iruka swears he hears the boy take a deep breath but he couldn't confirm it before a swirl of leaves in front of him renders him alone in the training ground.

* * *

 

Like any good love story, the love interest is always put into a compromising position for the protagonist to walk into and see. Cue the hilarious but also tantalizing scene that may or may not lead to the two coupling together.

Iruka is fifteen when Hatake Kakashi walks in on him naked.

It all started when Mizuki wanted to be the little shit that he is and steal his clothes and towel from the counter he left it on. Just his luck that all his other clothes were either only shirts or in the laundromat downstairs. Grabbing a ratty brown shirt he still had from his pre-genin days, Iruka attempts to sneak down the stairs while utilizing all the ninja skills he's learned through the years.

He thinks that the Shodaime probably didn't plan on the future ninja generations using shunshin- a technique made for use on the battlefield- to escape public humility. Iruka also knows the Shodaime probably didn't expect childish pranks like this being played on the village's military unit.

Once in the small, blue-tiled room- there were small weeds growing in the corners and the yellow lights occasionally flickered, revealing just how old and run down the place was- which was thankfully empty, Iruka removed the shirt that was covering his modesty to stop the washing machine and pull something out to wear. Unfortunately for him, just as he was about to open the machine a surprised flare of chakra rang through his senses, causing him to turn and assume he was being ambushed.

"Urgh!"

An embarrassing noise left his throat when he realized that it wasn't an enemy-nin taking the opportunity of a naked and weapon-free genin to attack but, instead, Hatake Kakashi in just his blues and a basket of laundry under his arm. Iruka shamefully admits he ogled a bit at the rolled up sleeve that exposed well muscled, veined forearms.

"Did you wash all your clothes and realized you had nothing to wear?" Kakashi asks, lightly as if speaking to a small animal.

"Wuh?" Iruka eloquently responds.

Iruka flinches and swipes the shirt over his nudity, his ears flaming red and embarrassed that he was seen. It shouldn't matter really, most missions outside the village usually ended up with having to pee, change, and bathe in the wilderness. It's just that this specific alpha happened to do weird things to him, as in: make Iruka feel weird things.

Lately, Iruka's been behaving different around the silver haired teen. After their little talk in that training ground all those years ago, it was almost like the two were friends. If occasionally nodding at each other when you're in the same room actually counts as friendship.

Besides that, Iruka has just been noticing the Hatake even more. The way he was already so much taller, the curve of his mask over his nose, the sheer alpha-ness that emanated from the teen.

Even with scent blockers and suppressants, the omega inside Iruka couldn't deny that this alpha was, dare he say it, a good prospect for a mate.

Which made it all the more embarrassing to be found in such a revealing position.

"Here." Kakashi places his basket on one of the counters and slides a bundle of fabric at the nude teen.

With only slight wariness, Iruka unravels it and puts on the much needed sweatpants. It wasn't a full outfit but at least he wouldn't get arrested by the Uchiha Military Police for public nudity.

"Thanks, Hatake-san," Tan skin blushes a rosy hue, "Just, forget what you saw. And don't tell anyone."

A playful glint flashes through a steel-colored eyed, "Oh yeah. Or what?"

The mock deep baritone Kakashi takes on, even if meant to tease, makes Iruka blush even harder as he sputters out a response.

"Buh- Well- D-don't make fun of me!"

To get his point across, Iruka chucks a box of lavender scented detergent at the other teen (which is easily dodged, to Iruka's irritation).

"Hey, hey," Two, ungloved hands raise up to placate the angry brunette.

"I won't tell anyone, promise. I'll even keep the fact that you have a cute butt to myself."

Iruka's left eye twitches and before he knows it he's throwing everything and anything he can get his hands onto at Kakashi. Despite not seeing his face, he just knew the silver haired teen had a shit eating grin on his face.

Later on that day Iruka remembers that he's still wearing Kakashi's sweatpants. He doesn't think about the fact that he probably smells a lot like the alpha now.

* * *

 

A year later, Iruka becomes a chuunin.

He decides to celebrate by finding a nice alpha who he can finally lose his virginity to.

Iruka is 16 when he is knotted for the first time.

He won't be able to remember the guy's name except that he was older and was probably from the Land of Fire's capital. The alpha smelled like leather that had been left out in the sun- a smoky, masculine smell that attracted Iruka for the night.

The good thing about older lovers were that they were experienced and were hardly put off by any fumbles or embarrassing things like tripping out of your underwear as Iruka had done. He still remembers the stubble that tickled the place where the alpha was mouthing. In fact, Iruka kind of regrets leaving it only as a one night stand. The alpha was attentive but made sure it was as wildly satisfying as Iruka had always imagined. If only he remembered the man's name.

The next day, a little sore but deeply satisfied, he stumbles out of bed and gets ready for a day of work. After being promoted to chuunin he's applied and been working at the mission's desk.

At work it goes by as it usually does: wet-behind-the-ears genin, busy-bee chuunin, and the occasional jounin. Jounin are so eccentric and individual in nature that they could not be described in a few words as Iruka had done with the genin and chuunin.

And of course the two most eccentric jounin come waltzing in just when Iruka felt things slow down a little. His back still kind of hurts but he is a ninja of Konoha and that meant persevering through the-morning-after aches.

"My Eternal Rival! I challenge you to another race towards the Hokage Mountain! Let us decide once and for all who is the Most Youthful!" Maito Gai's booming voice grasps onto everyone's ears.

A sigh comes from his companion, "Gai, we're at the mission's desk already. Can't this wait until after we pick up our scrolls?"

The silver haired jounin swaggers up towards Iruka's desk with the air of someone who could care less about what's going on around him, completely ignoring Gai's attempt to coax another challenge from him. Iruka thinks that Kakashi has changed a lot over the years; Kakashi is a teen like himself- albeit more laid back and generally more skilled- but just a few years back he seemed infallible and stone-cold, a vortex that took everything in but couldn't (or wouldn't) let anything out.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san." Iruka greets cordially.

Their 'friendship' has lasted long enough that Iruka has taken to calling the other teen by his first name. So far he hasn't been called out on it yet, so he thinks it's alright.

"Morning," Kakashi drops a crumpled piece of paper in front of him and of course Iruka unravels it to find the Hokage's orders for giving a B-ranked mission scroll for them.

He digs around for it under his desk and after finding it, puts it on top for Kakashi to grab. He goes to smile and wave off the jounin before noting that the atmosphere between themselves had suddenly turned cold. What is happening?

"Did you find yourself an alpha?" Kakashi's voice is gravelly, nearly growling.

Iruka nearly flinches. The bigger teen was seeping out killing intent and it made everyone else in the room raise their hackles, preparing for a fight. He had to do something about this before things got out of hand; Iruka has always been one to be a mediatior after all.

"Kakashi-san," He places a hand on a broad shoulder.

"Please calm down. If you'd like to speak more about this I'll have to ask you to find me after my shift's over."

Iruka hopes the pleading tone in his words comes through as sincerely as he imagines. It also helps that he still has some of his lingering omega scent on him, a natural, calming smell for betas and alphas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough-handling on Kakashi's part ahead... A/B/O AU. Similar Ages AU.

The confrontation was here. In the empty hallway of his small apartment, an omega and an alpha who radiated fury stood apart from each other. Iruka doesn't even question how the Hatake had gotten into his apartment. For all he knew, the Hatake could easily kill him at any given moment, much less break through his chuunin-rate traps.

It was Iruka who spoke first, angry but trying to resolve their conflict at once, "You wanted to know if I had an alpha? Well, I don't. There you go."

A growl in response, for the first time Iruka is truly afraid of the alpha in front of him, "Then why do you smell like one?"

Tension filled the air and Iruka's instincts commanded him to diffuse the situation despite his own desire to continue questioning, opposing, do  _anything_  to get answers. He did not understand why Hatake was so angry nor why it involved himself.

So, he pushed on.

"Because I slept with an alpha," And in a vindictive sweep, Iruka added, "He knotted me and bit me."

Apparently, that was the completely wrong thing to say as the next thing he knows, Iruka is pinned to the floor by a snarling Hatake Kakashi. If it weren't for the mask, Iruka thinks the alpha would be foaming at the mouth right now.

"He had no right! Absolutely no right!" He screams, and even with his hitae-ate down Iruka can feel the spinning of the Sharingan, revving up with the aggression from its owner.

If he had been any other omega, Iruka would have backed down immediately. Even bared his neck in submission, anything to appease the other man. But Iruka was not any other omega, he was so much more. More than even Kakashi could imagine.

"Get off of me." Comes the dangerous reply. Kakashi snaps out of his alpha'd-up trance, almost taken aback by the dead seriousness in Iruka's face. When he doesn't comply, the brunette suddenly flips them over, this time with him on top while a glinting object is held against the Hatake's throat.

"Iruka, I—I don't understand." Kakashi finally says, surprise coloring his words. Where did this come from? Why was Iruka oozing out such strong killer intent. "Aren't you a chuunin?"

"Of course I am, Kakashi-san. But I just didn't like how you pinned me down like some animal. I don't think anyone would've." Came the staunch reply, the blade still at ready.

The alpha grinds his teeth, his brows scrunching together in an attempt to calm himself down, then, "I'm sorry. I got way ahead of myself."

"Hah," A snort and Iruka finally stows away his kunai to its holster, "You think? Now tell me why you're so hostile right now."

With the other man still on top of him, Kakashi lets out another growl. This time laced with something other than just fury.

Iruka immediately chastises him, "Hey! Stop it, use your words."

Kakashi levels a grey eyed stare at Iruka, the air between the two stilling as they examine each other.

Iruka wonders just what this alpha below him was thinking, what he wanted, and why it involved him. The masked man lets out a heavy breath, the warmth hitting Iruka's cheek causing him to blush at the realization of their closeness.

One eye closes sedately beneath the brunette.

* * *

Kakashi is four when he loses his father.

Grief immediately strikes him, his childish nature causing the swell of tears to cascade down his face as he looks upon the blood drenched corpse. He will look back on this day with a different emotion each time. From sadness, to anger, and maybe even relief.

At this age, being neither alpha, omega, or beta, his base instincts were that of just a child. On impulse, he chokes back his sobs and hangs his head in shame.

* * *

Kakashi is five when he graduates. But more important than that, he is five when he finds out that he is an alpha.

He heads home from the Academy, unusually stimulated as his hands ached, curling at his sides. He has his newly minted headband, the shiny metal branded proudly on his forehead. On the way, his eye catches the appealing figure of a young woman, omega, and soon realizing himself, shakes his head as he dashes off towards his apartment.

The blush that hid behind his mask is quickly removed from the greeting of an empty home.

"I'm back." He says quietly, unstrapping his shoes and placing them to the side.

The usual silence replies and the boy heads into his bathroom, already used to the hollow feeling in his chest. What he was not used to, however, was the sudden burning that rushed his body as he stumbled into the shower.

The rest of that night preoccupied the young Hatake with figuring out how his new knot worked.

* * *

At ten, Kakashi is fighting alongside other jounin to hold back the rampaging beast currently wrecking the village.

His movements are calculated and efficient, no room left to empathize with the anguished wails of the dying. Kakashi tries to save who he can, though his mind is practically on autopilot throughout the entire night, and the only thought at the forefront of his mind is to  _protect, protect, protect._

Kakashi thinks this is the most alpha he has ever felt in his short decade of life.

He readies his palm, the chirping of a thousand birds call out to him and his heart squeezes for a moment as he remembers the last life this technique took away. An echo of two ghosts haunt his memories but Kakashi has gotten good at pushing them aside, the same with his father.

Kakashi closes his eyes only to open them again because there is no time for hesitation, so he launches forward, up and up towards the revolting beast and tries to drive his raging palm as far into the fox as possible.

The Hatake only earns a quick flick of the beast's tail in response, though the force of that tail was enough to topple not only him but the rest of the ninja squadron alongside him.

As he lay crumpled on the ground, Kakashi sees a flowing white haori adorned with red hot flames land atop the beast. And perhaps it was a sign of an oncoming concussion, but behind Namikaze Minato there was the shadow of the Shinigami looming heavily over the blonde, as if ready to pounce.

Kakashi ends up as the final, living member of Team Minato that night.

* * *

After being demoted down to be an 'on-call ANBU operative'—essentially just a jounin for all intents and purposes—following the night of the tailed beast's attack, Kakashi spends all his free time in the company of only himself.

The solitude helps him focus, he convinces himself. It was easier to be alone. No one to put false hope into and no one to interrupt the regrets of the past.

Though lately the silver haired alpha has been noticing the presence of certain brunette. He remembers the first time they meet: Kakashi's back is to the other boy in the hopes that they would just find some other place to have dinner instead of next to him at Ichiraku's (which worked).

Kakashi would have thought that to be their last meeting, having effectively scared the boy off without even glancing at him but the very next day he sees a brunette with the very same chakra signature in the missions room.

Kakashi greets him the same way he does for everybody, with complete disregard.

Again, Kakashi expected that to be the last time he would be conscious of the other boy but then the brunette just kept showing up; at the morning market, at the weapons shop,  _especially_  at the missions room.

He could overhear every bet those damn desk rats they call chuunin make each time the brunette—at which point Kakashi found out his name, Umino Iruka—kept staring at his head.

At first it annoys him. His previous solitude being shattered by a simple genin who was also an omega.

Despite the other boy making no move toward a conversation nor trying to interact with Kakashi, the alpha still felt the effects of simply being the sole focus of Iruka's gaze every time he entered the same room as him.

The strangest part, and it's enough to make Kakashi throttle himself in frustration, is that he somehow didn't mind it. Sure, it irritated him, but over time it became a familiarity.

As long as Iruka kept his distance then there was not problem.

* * *

Of course, it was not a problem until Kakashi approached the omega himself.

He was thirteen and has been frustrated lately since he had not been able to work out a knot. Being the professional he is, Kakashi did not let his private frustrations meddle in his work but being recently thrown into the whirlwind of puberty meant that he could not ignore it forever.

Despite what many other accounts would say, he was legitimately taking a walk near Training Ground 5 to blow off some steam. Definitely not lurking in the branches like some brooding animal.

Kakashi had thought he had the place to himself when a familiar scent—like paper and fragrant wood—wafted past his person.

The silver haired alpha would blame his inability to knot as the sole reason he then jumped down from his perch, engaged in conversation with the brunette, and suddenly leaned in to take a deeper whiff of the other boy's pleasant smell.

* * *

Kakashi doesn't know just when he started considering the omega as his.

He only notices it one day, after seeing the brunette on the street and casually changing his route to walk alongside the other boy.

Though he could not hold much of a conversation, it was worth being late to a jounin meeting to hear Iruka talk about his day. As they neared the Hokage Tower, Iruka said his goodbyes, smiled sweetly, then left.

As Kakashi looked upon Iruka's retreating figure, the word  _mine_  echoed in his head. The feeling of his Sharingan spinning wildly made the skin covered by his hitai-ate itch, as if it was trying to burn the image of Iruka into his mind.

In the end, it did not really matter to Kakashi when he had thought of Iruka as his mate, only that it was what the omega meant to him now.

Which was why the prickling rage of scenting another man, an  _alpha_ , on Iruka nearly had him seeing red.

It was all wrong, his Iruka should smell like a well-loved library, not some barbeque house or stale charcoal. It was wrong, and it made a primal part of Kakashi, a part he kept a heavy damper on, lash out.

* * *

Kakashi reopens his eyes and reenters the present. Iruka is still straddling him and his traitorous body responds in a twitch.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asks, confused at the silence.

"I want to be your mate." Kakashi states brusquely, his eyes are tired as he is resigned to the expected rejection. Love didn't do much for him anyways, not when everyone he has ever loved has died. "But I know it'd be impossible."

"What?" Iruka whispers softly. "You want to… With me?"

As if it was hard to wrap his head around, Iruka's eyes shift sideways, uncertainty filling his orbs. The two teens linger in silence.

Kakashi is not sure why Iruka seemed so taken aback by his confession. He had thought himself awfully clear in showing his interest in the past, with all their interactions and with Iruka essentially being the only other person besides Gai he spent time with.

Not like Iruka was going to reciprocate his feelings, however. Iruka was just so much more than Kakashi; better at everything in all the ways that mattered.

Iruka was  _whole_ , a shining light in a heavily stained and fractured ninja world.

The Hatake could sing praises of the other boy until the sun set. The way Iruka's smile could light up an entire room, how every conversation with Iruka always left him with new ways to look at things, how Iruka's mere presence lessened the aching loneliness of being along for so long.

If it were not for Iruka, the silver haired alpha would be entirely different to who he was now.

Unfortunately, Kakashi's cowardice had finally kicked in, realizing just what he had confessed in front of the omega. With a heavy heart, he made a quick retreat, a single swirling leaf the only mark of his presence.

Iruka finds himself on the floor, the alpha who smelled of storms and the wild no longer below him. It is enough to make his heart ache and it further exaggerates the confusion in the omega's head.

Yet despite his growing annoyance of being left alone with his questions, all Iruka can think of is,  _Kakashi wants me as a mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… might have fucked up with the timeline a little since this is a Similar Ages AU and I ended up confusing myself. But hey, if Kishimoto can do it, so can I. What matters is that the main portion of their time together is when they're of similar ages lmao


End file.
